Plus rien n'est comme avant
by GSR power
Summary: GSR evidement! Ce que les auteurs de CSI n'ont pas voulu nous montrer j'ai essayé de l'imaginer à ma façon. Que s'est il passé entre Sara et Grissom entre la saison 6 et la saison 7? Enfin le deuxième chapitre!
1. Chapter 1

Plus rien n'est comme avant.

Mais pourtant rien ne semble avoir changé dans le labo. Chacun s'affaire à analyser les échantillons prélevés sur différentes scènes de crime, et Grissom observe d'un œil cette fourmilière si familière. Non, personne ne se doutait de ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Sara, il en était convaincu. Son monde intérieur était chamboulé mais personne ne semblait le remarquer, il était devenu maître de la dissimulation après toutes ces années au sein du labo, à côtoyer l'horreur.

Et pourtant… chaque journée lui semblait une nouvelle aventure, autant pour ses sentiments que pour son travail.

Ils en avait beaucoup discuté, et était tombé d'accord sur le fait qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire. Leur capacité à se concentrer et à travailler allait s'en ressentir, sans compter les conséquences sur leur poste respectif. Et puis ce n'était pas dans leurs caractères de s'afficher avec quelqu'un. Lui qui avait toujours gardé tout secret. Sara le respectait pour ça aussi, et partageait ce goût de la discrétion, et puis il faut être honnête, cela donnait du piquant à leur relation. Pas que celle-ci en manquait au contraire !

Depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre les sentiments qu'ils avaient développé l'un pour l'autre jouaient les montagnes russes.

Chaque moment ou ils se retrouvait tout les deux était une véritable torture pour Grissom, qui ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec elle. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une relation aussi forte, et son attirance pour Sara était d'autant plus intense qu'il la connaissait désormais intimement. Il était arrivé jusqu'ici à refouler ces pensées communes à chaque homme, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas trop de mal, car curieusement, son corps s'était façonné à l'image de son esprit, cartésien, pragmatique. Il arrivait à en faire totalement abstraction.

N'était-ce pas une victoire de son esprit sur sa condition biologique ? Il avait horreur de ce mot « biologique », ce que cela représentait. Il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée qu'il n'était qu'un homme fait de chair et de sang, conditionné par ses hormones, influencés par ses sentiments. Il avait décidé qu'il en serait autrement dès ses plus jeunes années, car cela lui semblait un frein à ses ambitions scientifiques.

Et depuis que Sara avait intégré son équipe, il arrivait péniblement à surmonter son attirance.

Sauf que maintenant qu'il avait succombé et qu'il savait que ses sentiments étaient partagés, son corps voulait reprendre le dessus. Les bouffées de chaleur ne cessaient pas dès qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, il aurait parié qu'il rougissait mais personne ne semblait le remarquer.

Fasciné par sa présence il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer, épiant ses gestes, son aisance à analyser les indices, sa façon de froncer délicatement les sourcils quand elle réfléchissait tout haut. Il lui semblait redécouvrir cette femme avec qui il travaillait depuis des années pourtant.

Si elle s'approchait trop près cela devenait insoutenable, et là son désir devenait beaucoup plus terre à terre sentant son odeur naturelle, son corps si proche du sien, il devait se concentrer encore plus pour que le désir qui montait en lui ne se remarque pas . C'était nouveau, et pas si désagréable en fait.

Sara semblait ne rien remarquer à son trouble et continuait son travail de CSI comme à l'accoutumer. Elle semblait même s'en amuser quand elle fit allusion à son attirance pour les hommes grisonnants. Seuls ceux qui la connaissaient bien, avaient peut être remarqué qu'elle souriait beaucoup plus ces temps ci, mais elle mettait un point d'honneur à ce que rien n'entrave son travail. Elle s'étaient laissé déborder par ses sentiments plus d'une fois au cours des années précédentes, et avait appris aux cotés de Grissom que cela pouvait nuire à son efficacité. Elle s'améliorait de jours en jours.

Comment tout cela avait commencé ? Il y avait eu cette fin de nuit après l'enquête de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Ce soir là, Sara avait été agressée par un patient et même si elle se disait assez forte pour continuer le travail, Grissom avait ressenti la vulnérabilité de la jeune femme, et surtout, pour la première fois l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. C'était un sentiment nouveau, qui impliquait plus qu'une simple attirance physique. Au retour de sa garde, il repensa à ce sentiment fort, essayant de l'analyser.

Lorsqu'elle avait eu des problèmes de subordination avec Ecklie et qu'il s'était rendu à son appartement pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il avait aussi essayé de la réconforter, mais comme on le ferait avec une amie, il ne voulait pas profiter de ce moment de confidence pour tenter quelque chose, il se savait maladroit. De plus les contacts physique n'avait jamais été sont fort, une sorte de handicap qu'il traînait depuis toujours. Un comportement social auquel il avait du mal à s'adapter.

Mais ce soir là quelque chose avait changé. Sara représentait plus qu'il voulait bien se l'avouer depuis des années.

Peut être même qu'il pouvait lui apporter quelque chose, ce dont il doutait jusqu'alors. Elle était tellement forte. Tellement plus forte que lui. Il l'admirait pour ça. Elle s'en remettrait si il se passait quelque chose entre eux et que ça finisse mal – parce que ça finissait toujours mal- alors que lui…

Il chassa ces pensées dérangeantes pour l'instant. Les remettant à plus tard.

Il s'était passé des mois avant que Grissom ne tente quelque chose. Il savait implicitement que c'était à lui de faire avancer la situation, Sara avait déjà essayé de l'inviter à en parler à plusieurs reprise sans succès. Son amour propre lui dictait maintenant de laisser Grissom se débrouiller. Car sentait lasse de cette situation qui n'avançait nulle part, et même si ses sentiments étaient aussi forts qu'au premier jour, elle en avait pris son parti, et menait sa vie exclusivement consacrée à son travail. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Grissom.

Et puis elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, elle passait quand même la plupart de ses nuits avec lui… à travailler. Une phrase qu'elle ne cessait de se répéter, espérant atténuer cette mélancolie qui la gagnait.

La vie au labo suivait son cours, Grissom semblait à nouveau s'accommoder de la situation de flirt entre lui et Sara, quelques petits regards, quelques allusions, il savourait ces instants qu'il partageait avec elle.

Sara ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait poussé Grissom à se jeter à l'eau, elle se demandait si il lui en parlerai un jour, ou même si lui le savait… Il y avait bien eu l'enlèvement de Nick qui avait chamboulé tout le labo, un drame qui avaient fait réfléchir tout le monde sur les priorités dans la vie, Warrick s'était marié quelques semaines après, pressé de profiter de la vie qu'il trouvait soudain si courte. Grissom autrefois si réservé s'était jeté à corps perdu au secours de Nick, et n'en était peut être pas ressorti indemne… Et puis non, elle ne voulait pas savoir.

Toujours est-il, que la garde qui a suivit cette nuit de l'horreur allait être déterminante. Ecklie donna congés aux deux équipes concernées par l'affaire, Warrick et Cath étant à l'hôpital avec Nick, il ne restait plus que Brass, Greg, sara et Grissom dans la salle de repos, abattues par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Les yeux rougis, Greg se retira pour rentrer chez lui, Brass invita Grissom à aller prendre un verre de réconfort, mais celui-ci refusa. Tous les sentiments qu'il refoulait à propos de ses équipiers étaient en train de faire surface, sa tête allait exploser, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il ne voulait parler à personne. Etre seul un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe, voilà ce qu'il voulait plus que tout.

Brass proposa alors à Sara qui accepta avec un petit sourire triste. Cela lui ferait du bien de sortir du labo. Brass tapota l'épaule de Grissom en partant, ce qui lui fit faire un mouvement de recul. Il était dans son monde, retiré dans ses pensées, paniqué par ce qu'il se passait dans tête.

Brass: _« Gil, see you tomorrow »_

Brass savait pertinemment que malgré son congé, Grissom serait là le lendemain.

Sara lui lança un dernier regard appuyé, mais Grissom regardait déjà dans le vague…

Sara essayait de sourire à la conversation de Brass, mais ses pensées allaient vers Nick qui devait être sous le choc, soudain son téléphone sonna, c'était Grissom.

_Grissom : « Are you still with Jim ? »_

_Sara: "Yes"_

_Grissom: "Do you plan to go back to the lab tomorrow?"_

_Sara:"no... why ? »_

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande de venir travailler sur l'affaire de Nick.

_Grissom : « hum… ok… nothing special… I just wanna be sure you're ok after all that »_

_Sara_ (surprise): "_I'm OK" _

Grissom faisait des efforts pour mener une conversation anodine et elle le sentait.

_Grissom : « ok…. »_ Il raccrocha. Habituée à ses coups de fil peu prolixe, elle bue une nouvelle gorgée de son café, s'excusa auprès de Brass, et rentra chez elle.

Un message sur son répondeur l'attendait : _« It's Grissom, may be you're still in town, I… I was wondering if you have time tomorrow for … heu… may be a diner.. __somewhere.. I don't know, I'll understand if you say no… I… I'll call you back. »._

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Elle s'assit sur son canapé à bout de force, après toutes les émotions de la nuit Grissom l'appelait pour l'inviter à dîner !

Malgré l'épuisement de la longue nuit, elle ne pu s'empêcher de remettre le message, la voix de Grissom sur son répondeur allait être sa berceuse pour sa nuit.

Evidement, le lendemain, Grissom regrettais déjà ce qu'il avait dit, et était terrifié à l'idée de croiser Sara au labo, il téléphona à l'hôpital et éplucha son courrier en essayant de se changer les idées. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Warrick et Greg en pleine conversation sur l'état de Nick, et Sara et Cath affairées à examiner des traces d'outils sur le bois du cercueil. Personne n'avait pris son congés, et pire, les deux équipes travaillaient de concert sur leur heures sups !

Il croisa le regard de Sara qui semblait aussi gênée que lui, et lui demanda si elle pouvait le rejoindre dans son bureau.

Elle resta sur le seuil, ne voulant pas s'impliquer dans une énième conversation qui tournait souvent au monologue. Grissom quitta ses lunettes, se racla la gorge, fuyant le regard de Sara.

_Grissom : « I don't think the dinner thing was a good idea"_

Sara s'en doutait et elle était un peu du même avis, le moment était mal choisi.

_Grissom : "I was… woried about... I… I just wanted to be sure you were ok ... and .. you know..."_

Il avait toujours du mal à finir ses phrases. Elle acquiesça.

_Sara : « I know »_

Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et prétexta que Cath l'attendais pour se retirer.

Grissom s'affaissa dans son fauteuil. Décidément, Sara le troublait trop pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il allait s'arranger pour ne pas la croiser aujourd'hui.

Le lendemain, toujours au labo, Sara observait les photos prises sur le lieu de l'enlèvement, cherchant un indice. Elle était immobile, penchée sur la table, plongée dans sa réflexion. Grissom s'arrêta dans le couloir et s'approcha discrètement pour ne pas la déranger, elle lui jeta un œil distrait et se replongea dans ses photos. Il la regardait. Elle le sentait. Elle sentait même son souffle dans ses cheveux et son odeur si familière. Ca y est, elle commençait à avoir des picotements dans le ventre, comme à chaque fois, son sang s'accélérait.

_Sara : « Tyre mark from the scene »_

Elle espérait faire tomber la tension qui commençait à s'installer.

Pendant quelques instants il ne répondit pas, comme hypnotisé par la jeune femme. Puis tourna la tête pour regarder les photos, c'était au tour de Sara de l'observer. Ce petit jeu de séduction, il l'avait pratiqué plusieurs fois, souvent sans s'en rendre compte, mais là, tous les deux sentaient bien que ce n'était pas innocent. Même si Grissom n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, il avait clairement signifié qu'il était prêt à aller vers elle.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, frôla son épaule, et frissonna intérieurement de ce contact. Il ne tenait plus. Ce qui était un jeu il y a quelques instants devenait difficile à contrôler maintenant que Sara se tenait quasiment contre lui, ses pulsations s'accélérèrent rapidement et il sentait que son désir pour elle commençait à grandir, il était horriblement gêné de cette situation et essayer de penser à autre chose. Concentré sur la table, il racla sa gorge et bafouilla quelque chose à propos des photos. Il releva la tête et fut confronté à un regard qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le trouble qui s'était installé était nouveau pour tous les deux, et leurs regards avaient changés. Sara eu toutes les peines du monde à soutenir le bleu perçant de ses yeux, mais elle ressentait le besoin vital de rester accroché à ce regard. Grissom fasciné et effrayé à la fois, resta quelques secondes immobile, devinant le poul irrégulier de Sara sur les veines de son cou. La gêne s'installa et Sara lui demanda ce qu'il pensait des traces de la voiture. C'était fini. Cette nuit là, Grissom rentra chez lui, mit un peu de musique pendant qu'il se douchait, il avait la tête dans cette affaire de kidnapping et ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qu'il était en train de manger. Il se coucha, et laissa ses pensées se libérer enfin. Mais il n'allait pas s'endormir rapidement comme d'habitude, la sensation de Sara contre lui réapparue, soudain il avait chaud, il s'imaginait se pencher pour approcher son visage du sien, et se débattait contre cette image. Il sentait son pouls et son desir monter ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des années. Il se tournait dans son lit sans pouvoir se libérer de cette pensée, il allait passer le reste de ses heures de sommeil à maudire sa condition « biologique ».

Sara ne voulait pas s'imaginer quoi que ce soit après ça, elle l'avait fait tellement souvent, en vain, qu'elle se força à se concentrer sur l'affaire.

Quelques jours de repos plus tard, Grissom essayait tant bien que mal de chasser les images de Sara qui se pressaient dans sa tête depuis quelques temps. Cela devenait une obsession et c'était très mauvais pour sa concentration, son travail s'en ressentait ; Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Sara était sur une affaire différente, il ne la croisait que furtivement, mais à chaque fois, un frisson parcourais le bas de son dos, il en avait la nausée, et osait à peine la regarder.

La semaine suivante, fatigué de ses nuits sans sommeil, il s'acharnait à trouver des preuves pour accuser un homme d'avoir tué sa femme et de s'être débarrassé du corps, cette fois il faisait équipe avec Sara. Le cynisme du mari était sans borne et Sara ne supportant plus ce type d'homme violent et macho, elle s'emporta contre le suspect en le menaçant verbalement, Grissom abasourdit, lui ordonna de quitter la pièce immédiatement, cela pouvait fortement compromettre l'enquête, et elle le savait très bien. Il laissa brass avec le suspect et rejoignit Sara sur le parking. Elle était appuyée contre le capot de la voiture, visiblement hors d'elle, les bras croisés, attendant de retourner au labo.

Elle le prit de cours :

_Sara : « Don't say anything ! I know . I messed up."_

_Grissom: "Sara..."_

_Sara: "I told you I was ok, but I'm not the perfect CSI you expect I am. I'm sorry. I..."_

L'émotion et la colère lui serraient la gorge. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir, ne pas avoir à affronter Grissom qui devait la trouver tellement nulle. Elle avait encore laissé ses émotions gagner le pas. Elle avait échoué.

Grissom restait muet, l'observant, attendant qu'elle se calme. Il essayait d'accrocher son regard, et à nouveau le trouble s'installa. Il avait beau être au milieu de nulle part, en plein dans une enquête, avec un interrogatoire peut être compromis, se trouver là, à quelques centimètre d'elle, lui procurait un sentiment qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

Il répéta : _« Sara »_ pour qu'elle le regarde. Elle fixa ses yeux dans les siens. Elle était en colère et cela se voyait à ses pupilles, mais ce regard l'apaisait un peu, elle se laissait entraîner au fond des yeux de Grissom.

Il répéta « Sara » dans sa tête pour se donner du courage et pris délicatement son visage dans sa main. Elle ne recula pas, mais il voyait bien qu'elle était surprise. Elle se laissait faire. Elle était tétanisée, et il n'en menais pas large non plus. Elle sentit ses jambes la lâcher quand Grissom approcha son visage du sien, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, et chaque centimètre était une torture délicieuse. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, un frisson parcouru Sara, elle croyait rêver. Grissom n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il était en train de faire, de l'électricité remontait le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il pressa ses lèvres plus fortement et ferma les yeux, attendant que son cœur reprenne une cadence a peu près normale. La chaleur de la bouche de Sara était délicieuse, n'en pouvant plus, il osa glisser sa langue doucement entre ses lèvres, et rencontra celle de Sara, là, son corps ne lui obéit plus, il sentait maintenant son pouls s'emballer, sa respiration se voiler, il fallait arrêter tout de suite. Il recula doucement la tête. Elle avait ressenti aussi la même chose. Ce qu'il se passait entre eux était tellement fort qu'il fallait y aller petit à petit. Il baissa les yeux presque honteux de son geste, elle cherchait son regard.

Il releva les yeux.

_Grissom : « Brass needs me »_

Il n'avait trouvé que ça pour s'échapper, ce qui fit sourire Sara. Elle venait de vivre un moment surréaliste et devait se pincer pour réaliser, mais les fourmis qu'elle ressentait encore dans les jambes étaient bien réelles.

Le retour au labo fut silencieux, chacun essayant d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer.

Grissom savait que sa nuit allait être encore plus mouvementée que d'habitude, il allait ressentir à nouveau les lèvres chaudes et la langue hésitante de Sara… mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ?!

Ce soir là, il pris un somnifère et s'abruti de lecture.

Sara devenait son obsession. C'était maintenant clair. Elle n'avait pas refusé son baiser, et il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de recommencer cette expérience. Arrivé au labo, il essaya de se plonger dans l'affaire du mari violent pour se changer les idées, quand Sara arriva avec Greg. La jalousie qu'il ressentait dès qu'un homme s'approchait un peu trop de Sara était décuplée ce matin, il ne voulait même pas entendre le son de la voix de Greg, même si ce dernier n'y était pour rien. Grissom plissait les yeux d'agacement quand Greg lui énumérait ses dernières avancées, et évitait de regarder dans la direction de de la jeune femme, persuadé que tout le monde allait deviner ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Sara paraissait mal à l'aise aussi. Elle avait passé les dernières heures à essayer de se convaincre que cela ne voulais rien dire, que c'était peut être un moment d'égarement… La nouvelle affaire requiert des analyses ADN, et Grissom reparti les taches à son équipe. Il voulait éviter de se retrouver en présence de Sara, ne sachant pas trop comment il allait réagir. Le labo n'était pas le lieu idéal. Malheureusement, Greg le bippa pour qu'il vienne valider une preuve au microscope et Sara était dans la pièce. L'air était lourd de tension quand il la frôla pour passer devant elle. Il remercia dieu d'avoir mis sa blouse car son désir devenait de plus en plus voyant et plongea la tête sur le microscope pour se changer les idées.

A la fin de la garde, il trouva Sara sur le parking. Cela devenait une habitude ! Il sourit intérieurement. Il faisait encore nuit, elle semblait chercher ses clefs dans son sac, les trouva et ouvrit sa portière. Grissom était déçu, il pensait qu'elle l'attendait. De toute façon, ils étaient sur le parking du labo, n'importe qui pouvait arriver, il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion. Il s'approcha quand même.

_Grissom : « You're leaving ? »_

_Sara : « yeah »_

Ils étaient gênés tous les deux, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle lui sourit doucement l'air amusé.

_Sara : « Do you want to have a breakfeast ?"_

Grissom leva un sourcil de surprise devant la proposition de Sara. Il lui sourit à son tour.

_Grissom : « yeah »_

Il l'observait manger, impossible de détacher ses yeux de ces lèvres qu'il avait embrasser la veille, elle menait la conversation, plus à l'aise dans cet environnement familier du café ou ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver tous.

Le jour n'était pas encore levé, il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire une fois le petit déjeuner terminé. Il n'eu pas à se poser la question trop longtemps car Cath arrivait à leur table avec le sourire de quelqu'un qui allait satisfaire son appétit….


	2. Chapter 2

Encore une occasion de perdue, Grissom se demandait si ce n'était pas fait exprès, lui d'habitude qui ne jurait que par la rationalisation commençait à douter, c'était un comble !

Sara travaille dans la salle des indices, il n'y a personne à cette heure de la nuit, elle aime bien se retrouver seule ici, même si pour le commun des mortels cette pièce ressemble plutôt à une cage. Grissom s'avançais vers elle, dans la pénombre, avec pour seul éclairage l'écran de l'ordinateur, elle etait magnifique comme d'habitude.

Il ne savait pas si l'idée d'être encore au labo avec Sara rajoutait à l'excitation de se retrouver tous les deux dans cette pièce reculée, mais cette fois il voulait se contrôler et pris son air le plus sérieux. Elle fut surprise de le trouver là, pensant qu'il était parti depuis longtemps assister à l'interrogatoire sur l'affaire du mari suspect.

_Grissom : « I was looking for you »_

Elle leva la tête.

Il détourna son regard et chercha dans son dossier les photos du lieu du crime.

Grissom voulait que Sara re-examine de nouvelles preuves, et aucuns ne laisser paraître le trouble qu'ils ressentaient à se trouver tous les deux SEULS dans la même pièce. Sara sentait bien le regard appuyé au dessus de son épaule, et même si elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle continuait de scruter l'écran de l'ordinateur, se laissant quelques secondes pour se décider à agir. Elle se retourna, se trouvant face à lui, si proche qu'elle eu un recul de surprise, l'air si serieux de Grissom la fit douter… Est-ce qu'elle avait revé ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait bien embrassé sur le parking l'autre jour ou bien elle était encore à s'imaginer des choses ? Elle détourna son regard pensant qu'elle avait peut être fait une erreur de tenter quelque chose ici, au labo.

Elle se sentait bête tout d'un coup, et commençait à bafouiller pour trouver quelque chose à dire, Grissom lui attrapa la main, la tira vers lui, et dans son élan pour l'embrasser la coinça contre la table. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise qui mourut sur les lèvres de Grissom. Son baiser n'avait plus rien d'hésitant, elle le laisser mener la danse encore sous le choc. Il fit glisser ses lèvres le long du cou de Sara embrassant fiévreusement sa peau si fine qu'il sentait son poul palpiter. Sara respirait l'odeur de ses cheveux, essayant de la mémoriser, pour s'en souvenir plus tard, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait, et pensais qu'elle rêvait ! Grissom repris son souffle et la regarda longuement, savourant cet instant. Ils étaient là, au milieu des étagères à indices, serré l'un contre l'autre, seul au monde.

Bien sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit, bien sûr que ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal, mais toutes les tentatives pour se retrouver avaient échoué jusqu'alors, pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'instant ?

Et le corps brûlant de Sara contre lui fini de faire tomber les réticences de Grissom, il la sentait fébrile, il respirait son odeur, devinait sa respiration contre sa poitrine, Sara le rendait fou, et quand elle caressa sa joue délicatement, il se pencha et s'abandonna sur ses lèvres.

Il glissa sa main dans le dos de Sara et l'attira contre lui, il sentait maintenant tout son corps contre le sien et se demandait comment cela pouvait bien être sans le tissu qui retardait encore le contact de leur peau.

Elle pris son visage dans ses mains et l'observait, ne réalisant pas encore ce qui se déroulait en ce moment. Elle approcha son visage et l'embrassa encore, un baiser plus profond, un avant goût de ce qui allait se passer. Grisssom fut surpris de l'ardeur de Sara mais serra encore plus son étreinte en réponse à son baiser. Il ne pouvait plus camoufler son désir, et Sara trouvait cela tellement touchant et sensuel qu'inconsciemment elle pressait encore plus son bassin contre Grissom. Il glissa sa main sous le chemisier de Sara et pu enfin effleurer cette peau qu'il avait si souvent convoité… Les mains de Grissom la brûlaient, il fallait qu'elle puisse elle aussi toucher sa peau et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

_Grissom : « Sara..please..."_

Elle se recula et il lui expliqua doucement au creux de l'oreille, bien que personne ne puisse les entendre, que son abstinence depuis des années allait certainement lui poser des problèmes pour se contrôler, mais elle lui avait répondu par un de ses grands sourires dont elle avait le secret.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou, leurs respirations se faisaient plus rapide. Il effleura ses seins, ils étaient parfaits, épousant parfaitement le creux de sa main et n'attendaient que ses caresses, son émotion grandissait, elle s'agrippa à son cou, surprise de l'audace de Grissom.

Grissom aurait voulu prendre le temps d'observer Sara, de toucher chaque partie de son corps, de caresser chaque centimètre de peau, mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas et son envie de lui faire l'amour tout de suite avait pris le pas. Il sentait qu'elle aussi en avait envie, et la sentir collée contre lui finissait de l'anéantir. Il ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois ou il avait fait l'amour, mais cela n'avait aucune commune mesure avec ce qui était en train de se passer bien qu'ils soient encore tous les deux habillés. Chaque baiser, chaque respiration de Sara l'emportait au 7ème ciel et ses yeux se fermaient de plaisir. Il sentait bien que sa capacité à se contrôler diminuait, et redoutait ce qui pouvait arriver. Il sentait son cœur accélérer, ses jambes ne le tenaient plus, et quand Sara glissa sa langue au fond de sa gorge, il ne pu se retenir et se senti partir…. Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qui venait de se passer, enivré par la chaleur de leurs corps et les caresses incessantes, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait joui sans même lui avoir fait l'amour.

Ce qui devait être leur première fois était un fiasco total à cause de lui, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il s'était laissé emporté par son désir, et se maudissait. Lui si fier de toujours tout contrôler il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Après tout, dans ce domaine il était pratiquement un débutant… Mais cette pensée ne le consolait même pas.

Sara avait tout fait pour qu'il se sente mieux, elle lui avait même dit qu'elle trouvait ça flatteur, et que ce n'était qu'un contre temps, ils n'étaient plus à ça près ! De toute façon, il était tard, l'équipe de jour allait arriver, il fallait quitter les lieux discrètement.

Il essaya de rassembler ses pensées. Et si finalement il valait mieux que cela se passe comme ça ? C'était en quelque sorte une répétition, et puis surtout, aucun des deux n'avaient pensé à se protéger ! Un comble pour deux scientifiques !

Le travail à terminer retenu Grissom au labo, il en était finalement soulagé car il n'aurait pas pu affronter tout de suite le regard de Sara après cet épisode, pourtant une partie de lui n'avais qu'une hâte: retrouver au plus vite ce corps qu'il avait à peine exploré. Il fallait faire taire cette partie pour l'instant.

Sans trop savoir comment il allait gérer la suite, Grissom se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement de Sara.

Il était déjà venu ici, à chaque fois hésitant à frapper, puis était reparti enrageant contre son manque de courage. Mais aujourd'hui il frappa.

Sara s'était presque endormie sur son canapé, fatiguée de se demander s'il passerait ou si il se défilerait comme il l'avait si souvent fait. Elle ouvrit. On aurait dit deux adolescents qui se retrouvent pour leur premier rendez vous, Sara savait qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Elle le fit entrer, lui proposa du café qui était encore chaud.

_Grissom : « Sara… I… I'm sorry for… hum…. You know… »_

Il était extrêmement gêné et elle s'en amusait presque, mais elle ne le laissa pas terminer et déposa le plus doux des baisers sur ses lèvres qui continuaient à marmonner des excuses, il recula, surpris. Il luttait pour ne pas se jeter sur elle, se maudissait de laisser aller ses pulsions, son désir était tellement violent qu'il se faisait peur à lui-même, mais son éducation et ses principes faisaient barrage à tous ses sentiments. Une vraie guerre avait lieu en ce moment même dans sa tête et on pouvait voir dans ses yeux le combat constant qu'il se livrait avec lui-même.

Elle connaissait ce regard et même s'il pouvait quelquefois l'inquiéter, elle savait que la passion sous toutes ses formes habitait cet homme et elle l'aimait follement pour ça aussi.

Elle lui sourit :

_Sara : « It's ok »_

Il continuait de la fixer, sombre, et ne ferma les yeux que quand ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, le feu brûlant se rependait en lui et plus rien ne pouvait le freiner.

Il voulait toucher son corps partout, s'assurer qu'elle était bien là avec lui, vivante et réelle, il la voulait toute entière. Ses baisers étaient fiévreux, il était pressé de sentir Sara contre lui, contre sa peau.

Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Il eu une hésitation et préféra s'en charger lui-même. L'idée qu'une femme le déshabille l'avait toujours gêné, il ne se l'expliquait pas. Il enleva sa chemise et déboutonna son pantalon pendant que Sara faisait de même. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu gênés à l'idée de se voir nu pour la première fois mais le désir était bien plus fort.

Grissom se tenait au dessus d'elle, la couvrait de baisers, glissant de son cou vers sa poitrine, caressant ses seins avec sa langue, il n'avait jamais goûté de moment aussi délicieux et priait pour que cette fois il puisse se contrôler. Il glissa sa main entre les cuisses de Sara qui fermait les yeux de plaisir, les écartant légèrement. Ils arrivaient à un point de non-retour, est ce qu'ils le voulaient vraiment tous les deux ? Leurs corps s'enlaçaient déjà comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un, il plongea son regard dans les yeux de Sara, cherchant son accord pour continuer. La chaleur et l'émotion qui la submergeait rendaient difficile toute conversation et elle lui répondit par un baiser profond qu'il compléta en rentrant en elle d'un seul mouvement. Le corps de Sara se cabra, envahie pas un frisson de plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé, sa vue était troublée pas les larmes qu'elle ne pouvaient retenir, des frissons lui remontaient des reins, elle pouvait mourir, là.

Grissom se mordis les lèvres pour ne pas crier face à cette vague soudaine de plaisir, cela dépassait tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé, il aurait pu arrêter là pour savourer ce sentiment nouveau qui le gagnait mais son corps en voulait plus encore, et à chaque coup de reins, il fermait les yeux de peur que Sara ne voit le feu déraisonnable qui le dévorait. Il se sentait coupable de prendre autant de plaisir et voulait s'assurer que Sara soit aussi bien, il la couvrait de baiser, lui demandait si elle était bien, mais elle ne faisait que hocher la tête car elle sentait que si elle parlait, ses mots se seraient transformés en sanglots. Ses nerfs avaient été malmenés concernant Grissom, et d'être là, avec lui, au plus près de lui, dans un feu d'artifice de sensations, elle avait l'impression de relâcher toute la pression de ces derniers mois.L'émotion était telle des deux cotés qu'ils se dévisageaient, se touchant du bout des doigts, pour s'assurer que l'autre est bien là, bien réel. Sara faisait glisser ses lèvres sur sa nuque, embrassait son cou, jouait avec les boucles de ses cheveux, caressait son torse, c'était bien Grissom qui était là, comment elle avait pu sortir avec tous ces types auparavant ?

Grissom laissait aller son corps qui semblait si complémentaire de celui de Sara, il plongeait en elle à chaque fois un peu plus loin, lui arrachant des soupirs, ce qui ne faisait que rajouter à son excitation. Il accéléra les mouvements de son bassin, son cœur allait exploser, c'est sûr. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir plus longtemps et chercha le regard de Sara, ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus sombre, elle allait jouir elle aussi, et dans un dernier sursaut, elle gémit de plaisir et se laissa aller.Il pouvait la contempler, complètement abandonnées, encore agitée de soubresauts, et il pu lui aussi laisser le plaisir le submerger, ce fut une vague gigantesque comme jamais il n'en avait ressenti. Le temps était suspendu et il restait là, sur elle, reprenant leur souffle, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Grissom. Ils semblaient tous les deux revenir de très loin, comme s'ils avaient parcouru des kilomètres, des continents, pendant des années, pour enfin se retrouver. Grissom semblait intrigué par le regard de Sara.

_Grissom : « You have butterflies in your eyes »_

(…)

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, Grissom étant en séminaire à Atlanta. Pour couronner le tout, le shérif avait convié tout le labo à une soirée de remise de prix, et quand ils se retrouvèrent, c'était au milieu de centaines de gens qu'ils connaissaient pour la plupart ! L'attente était insupportable, le dîner n'en finissait pas, et horreur, il fallait mener les conversations ce qui exaspérait Grissom au plus haut point.

Quand, enfin, ils se retrouvèrent à l'appartement de Grissom, ils avaient à peine passé le seuil que Grissom n'y tenant plus plaqua Sara contre la porte, appuyant de tout son poids contre elle, elle sentait son érection entre ses cuisses et cela lui procura un frisson de satisfaction, elle comprenais la violence de son étreinte et en tirait une certaine fierté. Il l'embrassait furieusement dans le cou tout en déboutonnant son pantalon, elle faisait de même et ils se retrouvèrent en quelques seconde peau contre peau. Cette fois il n'était pas question de préliminaires, il entra en elle rapidement, elle serrait les dents de douleur, mêlé au plaisir de le retrouver. Il planta son regard noir et fiévreux dans celui de Sara comme hypnotisé et commença à bouger doucement en elle. Il se rappelait soudain la fois ou il l'avait plaqué contre un mur pour les besoins d'une enquête et l'envie terrible qu'il avait eu d'elle ce jour là. Aujourd'hui, il était dans la même position, mais il était en train de lui faire l'amour, cela décupla encore son désir. Elle se pinçait les lèvres et il réalisa tout à coup qu'il avait été peut être un peu trop rapide, il s'arrêta et pris son visage dans ses main, l'air inquiet.

_Grissom : « honey, I'm hurting you ? »_

_Sara: "Don't worry It's ok"_

Pour le rassurer, elle joignit ses lèvres aux siennes, sa langue cherchant à s'emmêler avec celle de Grissom. Il n'en fallait pas plus à ce dernier pour ressentir sa pression sanguine s'emballer à nouveau, il reprit son mouvement de va et vient lentement pour commencer. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser, sentant l'un et l'autre leur respiration s'accélérer avec les coups de rein de Grissom, il ne tiendrait bientôt plus. Sara gémissait doucement à chaque mouvement bientôt rejoins par Grissom, il la sentait partir, elle ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, il se laissa aller à son tour… Il allait se retrouver plus tendrement un peu plus tard dans la nuit.

(…)

La nouvelle venait de tomber : Brass avait pris une balle lors de l'arrestation d'un suspect, il était à l'hôpital. Sara savait qu'elle y trouverait Grissom et toute l'équipe. L'état de Brass était stationnaire mais il allait s'en tirer sans trop de mal finalement, Grissom était rassuré. Toute cette histoire lui rappelait quand ils avaient faillit perdre Nick, et combien la vie était fragile, il jeta un œil vers Sara qui discutait avec les médecins. Elle était sublime quand elle avait cet air soucieux qui lui faisait plisser le front, il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il se passait entre eux depuis quelques semaines, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au moment ou ils seraient séparés. Il ressenti une douleur dans l'estomac et serra les dents. Il fallait qu'il se retrouve seulement tous les deux maintenant, il en avait besoin. Sara sentait le regard de Grissom insistant, elle compris, et s'approcha. Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura :

_Sara : « __The shift starts in 3 hours, you wanna have a break? »_

A sont petit plissement des yeux, elle compris qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver seulement avec elle.

Elle murmura encore plus doucement :

_Sara : « …my place ? »_

Il clignât des yeux pour approuver. Ils partirent séparément pour se retrouver à l'appartement de Sara. Il avait plus besoin du réconfort de sa présence, savoir qu'elle était là pour lui, que de faire l'amour. Il prirent chacun une douche, discutant de l'état de Brass, Grissom allongé sur le lit attendait que Sara sorte de la salle de bain. Il se demandait comment lui il souhaiterait mourir, une conversation tout à fait naturelle pour Grissom qui voyait tous les jours des gens finir à la morgue. Même si cette pensée tordait le cœur de Sara, elle essaya de ne pas trop le montrer.

_Sara__: « I'm not ready to say goodbye »_

C'est ce qu'il voulait entendre venant d'elle, il était à chaque fois stupéfait de voir à quel point ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour être en parfaite osmose.

Leur relation n'avait rien de standard, et elle savait que ce serait ainsi.

Grissom ne ressemblait à aucun des hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés auparavant, elle savait qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse avec son inaptitude sociale, mais cela ne lui semblait pas insurmontable car elle ne voulait pas non plus une relation classique et établie, elle avait trop vu ou cela menait les gens. Grissom non plus ne supporterai pas de s'engager dans une relation comme chacun l'entend. Il avait besoin de son indépendance, de ses moments de solitude qu'il appréciait tant pour se vider la tête. Alors ils se voyaient en dehors du boulot, bien sûr, mais chacun avait gardé son appartement, passant quelquefois la nuit l'un chez l'autre, sortant dîner, avant leur garde, au bord du lac Mead dans les restaurants que Grissom affectionnent particulièrement pour leurs crustacés, mais aussi ,et surtout, pour leurs discrétion.

Plus rien n'est comme avant.


End file.
